Neji The white eyed genius VS Rock lee
by nejihyuga2
Summary: The final battle battle between rock lee and neji


Life after Orochimaru death

Chapter 1

Its been a month since orochimaru's death and the Konoha is progressing everyone except to ninja and we begin with Neji

Neji's story 

**Neji woke up and stared blankly at the ceiling he had completed his train and he knew naruto, sasuke, and rock lee had done the same. Today he would see if his training was in vain. He got up and walked to the shower after he toke a bath he put on his robe similar to his uncles he swore he would wear it only when he was ready.**

**He walk out side where he saw Hinata training in the yard he approached her**

"**Hey Hinata how long have you been training" he said **

**She did not listen it was as if she was in a trace. He had known that feeling it had happen to him when he had train. He could see the determination from where he had stood.**

"**hey Hinata are you ok" he said worried**

**Then he stared in shock Hinata was training unconsciously **

"**Hinata Hinata wake up wake up" he said shaking her**

**But she did not stop their was only one option Jūken he blast her with a blow of chakra causing her to fall to the ground he picked her up and took to the infirmary to heal when he left he saw his uncle **

"**I see you wearing my robe does this mean-"**

"**Yes" he said abruptly and walk passed him. He was in no mode to talk he walk out of Hyuga clan area and begin to ninja dash to the training ground where he knew where to find rock lee. He jumped from tree to tree until the grounds came into view. He was right he was punching a training log. He landed on top of the log rock lee looked up looking surprised to see him **

"**You changed your uniform Neji I see does this mean that your training is completed" he said in a serious voice**

**It shock Neji to hear Rock Lee voice like that he was usually loud and noisy**

"**Yes and I know tat you finish yours so fight me now" Neji said in his regular cold voice**

"**You never rest do you Neji" he replied**

"**There is no reason too now fight me"**

"**Fine but lets change location I do not want any interruptions"**

"**Fine"**

**They both dashed deep in to a forest**

"**This is good" said rock lee stopping Neji stop 2 yards away**

"**Shall we"**

"**Lets Byaku-"**

**Just then rock lee came and kicked him in the air he landed hardly on his back**

"**ive study you and I wont let you activate your byakugan" said rock lee smiling**

"**Smart boy but don't think that's all I have" Neji got up smiling pick something out of his robe he threw it at lee it was a smoke bomb rock lee dodge it a saw that Neji had already activated the byakugan **

"**hmph" he smiled**

That's enough of this he reached down and took of his weights and he dash towards Neji he then start to dash around him forming a circle but something was wrong thought Neji through is byakugan to notice that rock lee wasn't in his usual distance the circle was bigger than usual. Then it hit him Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin he was afraid of getting hit "you've gotten a lot smarter lee" said Neji smiling 

"**Thank you ive already calculated the usual perimeter of your heavenly spin" he said still running around him**

"**but its all in vain" he said with an evil grin "****Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!!!"**

"**what!!" rock lee said stoping**

**But it was to late Neji's rotation had dramatically increased it not only hit rock lee but proceeded to taking out double the space of the regular rotation. Rock lee was sent flying threw the forest and in to the tree Neji jumped on to a tree and threw 3 kunai at him rock lee dodge them by moving his body just a little but the kunai had explosive tag that exploded sending lee in to the air and land on the ground below Neji **

"**What don't tell me you done yet lee"**

"**im not out yet 1st gate of joyyyyyyy open!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"you wish" Neji appeared right in front of him and assumed the Hiden "Eight Gates Bombardment" Neji proceeded in hitting rock lee in the eight spots that operate the eight gates all of a sudden rock lee drop out of the eight gates "Wha what did did you do to me?" questioned lee "still so ignorant" replied Neji "I learn a new technique ive study the eight gates and created this technique to stop it by block off chakra circuits to the corresponding gate their for you are unable to release them" "But how!?!" rock lee said still in shock "I hate repeating my self lee so too bad looks like I win you will always be a loser and you will never be a ninja" exclaimed Neji "No Neji that is where you are wrong" "huh?" Just then rock lee dashed at Neji and kick him in the air and used Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to get behind him "but how did you" replied Neji "I told you Neji tat is where you are wrong I am a ninja and this is my ninja way!!!! Primary lotus!!!!!!!" Rock lee arm wrap began to circle around Neji and then the began to spiral towards the ground "I cant let this connect -come one focus your chakra neji-" Neji then sent a huge wave of chakra from his body ripping the wraps just in tie for neji to move his body enough to land on his back(not his head which would have killed him) "Smart move Neji I should have expected that from you but you and I both don't have enough chakra to continue" Neji stared at some doves fly by "sorry tenten looks like I wont be able to make it" Flashback Tenten ran up the block towards Neji "Neji Neji" Neji turned around and looked at her "you you you finsh you training?" "yes" Neji began to turn around "Neji wait" Neji turned around it to a kiss with Tenten as Neji began to kiss her back he wrap his arms around her as the kiss ended Neji longed for it to continue but he couldn't Tenten look up into his white eyes "Neji I love you I always have I know tat you are going to fight rock lee please promise you will come back for me even even if you don't love me ba-" Neji began to kiss her again "You talk too much but I love you" Just then Neji body disappeared in a puff of smoke Neji and rock lees battle Neji began to get up and ran at rock lee "this it the end good Bye Tenten" Just the they both crashed destroying most of the forest…… Tenten: Tenten threw a kunai and a target but just as the kunai was about to hit the target it shattered in to pieces tenten looked at the sky "Neji…….." The End of Neji's Story 


End file.
